Play With The German Brothers series
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment Gilbert passait ses journées, maintenant qu'il n'est plus une nation ? Et bien voici là réponse : les jeux vidéos. Et, la plupart du temps, Ludwig y joue, sans même le vouloir au départ.
1. Mario Kart Wii !

Hallo ! :)

Voici aujourd'hui la première partie d'une série nommée "Play With The German Brothers". C'est une série d'OS, plus ou moins courts, ou vous verrez Gilbert et son frère, souvent forcé, d'ailleurs, à jouer à des jeux vidéos connus ou non.

Vous verrez alors qu'il est possible de rager sur n'importe quel jeu (Tetris compris). Mais, commençons avec un jeu qui aura opposé des gens et fait rager, peut-être autant que Call Of Duty : Mario Kart Wii. Parce que, venez me dire que vous n'avez jamais ragé dessus, que je rigole ! xD (Quoique j'ai pas trop ragé, moi... xD)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia ni Mario Kart (Un Mario Kart avec les perso' d'Hetalia, ça doit être fun ! J'imagine trop leurs attaques spéciales ! 8D)  
Pairing : Aucun.  
Rating : K+ pour le magnifique langage des deux frères.

* * *

Gilbert courait dans la rue comme un imbécile, tenant dans ses mains ce qui semblait être un jeu Wii. Il rentra chez lui, en criant :

« WEST ! TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QUE L'AWESOME MOI A ACHETÉ ! »

A ce cri, le dénommé « West » commença à imaginer toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables, car, avec son frère, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Vraiment tout. Il arriva dans le salon, ou se trouvait son frère et vit le jeu Wii : Mario Kart. Après un « facepalm » majestueux de la par de Ludwig, il demanda :

« Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Je veux y jouer avec mon petit-frère, bien évidement ! déclara-t-il, un sourire joyeux accroché aux lèvres. »

Ludwig soupira, et lui dit qu'il avait encore du travail à finir. Bien sûr, Gilbert n'ayant écouté un traitre mot de son frère, avait déjà allumé la console et mis le jeu à l'intérieur. Il lança la manette et le « nunchuk » à son frère et lui dit de s'assoir. Sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il s'assit à côté de lui. Gilbert navigua dans les menus et choisis les courses solos, prit comme personnage son propre Mii, disant qui était AWESOME, et attendit que son frère choisisse. Ludwig, lui, choisit le Roi Boo. En suite, Gilbert choisis les circuits qu'ils allaient faire. Il prit la coupe spéciale, la plus dure. Celle avec la fameuse course Arc-en-ciel. Il régla la force de l'ordinateur à « moyen » et fit commencer la course.

_3…2…1… GO !_

Et, quand la course commença, les deux frères furent littéralement à fond dans le jeu :

« TOURNE ! TOUUUUUURNE ! ET MERDE DANS LE RAVIN ! »

« OH OUI ! OUI ! C'EST ÇA ! VAS-Y ! OUI ! AWESOME ! JE SUIS LE PREMIER ! »

« ALLER ! GROUILLE ! _SCHEIßE_ ! NOON ! OUI ! PREMIER ! »

« AH-AH ! ORESAMA EST LE MEILLEUR ! »

En bref, ils étaient vraiment dans le jeu. Même Ludwig, habituellement sérieux comme pas possible, était dedans.

Course finale. Course Arc-en-ciel. Gilbert avait finit 2 courses premiers et l'autre deuxième, Ludwig une seule premier et les deux autres courses, deuxième. Si Ludwig gagnait, il y aurait égalité, et ce ne serait pas cool.

_3…2…1… GO !_

Les deux firent un mauvais départ, et la course s'avéra plus dure que prévue. Toutes les deux minutes, l'un d'eux râlait parce qu'il était tombé, qu'on lui avait envoyé on-ne-sait-quoi dans la tête ou qu'on l'avait doublé. Puis, à un moment, Gilbert cria de joie.

« OUAIS ! LE SUPPOSITOIRE ! »

Il faisait référence à la fusée noire qui était dans les options à gagner. Après avoir déplacé tout le monde, et avoir évité de justesse le vide, il continua, deuxième du classement. Quelques secondes plus tard, après un « YES ! » de son frère, il entendit la musique typique de l'étoile. Ce qui propulsa Ludwig juste derrière lui.

« PARS ! ORESAMA D'ABORD ! C'EST MOI LE MEILLEUR ! JE VAIS GAGNER !

- RÊVE ! JE VAIS GAGNER ! »

Les trois premiers, c'est-à-dire l'ordinateur, Gilbert et Ludwig ce battait littéralement à coup de carapaces rouges et de peaux de bananes pour avoir la première place. C'est à ce moment là qu'un « suppositoire » fit son apparition, et doubla les trois sur la ligne d'arrivé.

« _WAS_ ?! 'Toute façon, c'est MOI qui est finit avant toi, West !

- 'Rêve pas ! J'AI finis avant toi. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent le « délicat » bruit de la console Wii lorsqu'elle bug. Ils ne virent donc pas quel était le résultat final.

« _Scheiße_ ? Attends, cette console ce fout de nous ! dit Gilbert, assez énervé.

- Pff, on dirait bien, répondit-il en étouffant un rire. »

Les deux allemands finirent par éclater de rire. Gilbert tendit sa main vers son frère, avec son habituel sourit « made-in Prussia » comme il disait si bien.

« Beau match, même pour un perdant.

- Je te retourne le compliment de « perdant », mon cher, rétorqua-t-il, en serrant la main de son frère et en souriant légèrement. »

Mario Kart, et la console, se foutaient d'eux, vraiment, car, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la « douce » voix de Mario dire, avec un accent Italiano-japonais, un « Mario Kart Wii ! YOUHOU ! ». Le jeu avait redémarré tout seul.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gilbert. Ludwig commença :

« Non, non, non, non, et NON ! J'ai du travail, moi ! »

Mais, sans laisser le choix à Ludwig, il démarra et choisis, pour lui comme pour « West », les personnages et la coupe qu'ils allaient faire.

« Gil'…

- Luddy, t'es près ? 3…2…

- ...1…GO ! finit le jeu, qui avait commencé le décompte au même moment que Gilbert. »

La prochaine partie promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouver cette petite partie de Mario Kart ?

Oui, la fusée, je l'appelle le suppositoire. Et alors ? x)

Allemand - Français :  
Scheiße - Mer*e;  
Was ? - Quoi ?

Merci de votre lecture ! :) (review ? -Ouais, j'OSE en demander xD- )


	2. Gilbert et les jeux de plateformes

Hallo ! :)

Voici, aujourd'hui, un autre "chapitre" de la série des "Play With The German Brothers" (ou PWTGB en abrégé).

Aujourd'hui, notre AWESOMISSIME Gilbert va essayer le jeu The Legends Of Zelda : The Wind Waker ! Un jeu que j'aime particulièrement ! x) En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et le jeu non plus.  
Pairing : Un petit-peu de Germancest

* * *

Ludwig était tranquillement en train de travailler dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit son frère rager. Il avait reçu, il y a peu de temps, un jeu de plateforme/3D, nommé « The Legends Of Zelda : The Wind Waker », et depuis qu'il y jouait, il rageait tout le temps. Et, quand Ludwig disait « rageait », c'était vraiment ça. De plus, Gilbert y jouait de 8h à 12h et de 13h à 17h. Autant dire que si Ludwig voulait regarder la télévision, ben, il ne pouvait pas, en fait. Alors, parfois, il regardait son frère jouer. C'était plutôt drôle.

« SCHEIßE ! MAIS IL NE SAUTE PAS ASSEZ LOIN CE-

- Gilbert, tu sais, tu viens d'acquérir un grappin, tu crois que ça te sert à quoi ?

- Wahhhh~ Ce n'est pas bête ! »

Gilbert, lorsqu'il jouait, n'était pas très malin, il n'y a pas à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à des choses très simples, comme, par exemple, lorsque l'on gagne un item, c'est pour l'**utiliser**, pas pour faire **joli**. Enfin bref, c'était marrant de voir Prussia jouer.

Surtout lors du boss. Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Le top du top. Mis à part pour les pauvres oreilles de Ludwig, qui n'avait pas demandé à entendre des cris aussi aigus de la par de Gilbert. Car oui, même un « vrai homme viril » (dixit Gilbert lui-même) pouvait monter dans des octaves suraigus lors d'un énervement intense.

« _WAS_ ? MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

- Ecoute, Gilbert, si c'est pour t'entendre me détruire les tympans en criant, je te confisque le jeu.

- Nooooooon~ Sois cool, West ! _Bitte_ ?

- Alors, tu arrête de crier ?

- _Ja_ ! »

Oui, il a arrêté de crier, mais seulement parce qu'il réussissait ce qu'il entreprenait. D'ailleurs, maintenant, Ludwig avait droit à des « _Ja _!_ Ja _!_ Ja_ ! OUAIS ! COMME UN PRO ! » Toute la journée. Du coup, regarder les parties de son frère était moins drôle. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, car la maison était redevenue « calme ».

Mais le calme est avant que la tempête soit. Et, lors d'un boss plutôt coriace, dans le niveau de la « Tour Des Dieux », Gilbert recommença à s'énerver. Et fort. Et il atteignit des notes encore plus aigues qu'avant. Magnifique ! Alors, Ludwig se remit à le regarder jouer.

Au bout de 3 Game Over d'affilée, il balança la manette Game Cube sur la table, et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de son frère. Celui-ci ce décida et prit la manette. Il avait bien regardé son frère jouer, et connaissait les touches. Et, en une seule « vie », il réussit à battre le boss. Son truc ? La visée « L ».

« Comment t'as fait ? demanda Gilbert, toujours allongé sur les jambes de son frère.

- La visée « L », tu connais ? Et bien, j'ai utilisé ça. »

La bouche de Gilbert s'ouvrait et se fermait, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était si simple ? Sérieux ? Ben, ouais. Gilbert n'était pas doué, c'était sûr. C'était, ce qu'on pourrait dire, un « fait accompli ». Et c'était un des charmes de son frère, une des raisons qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui.

« Gil' ? Tu veux jouer ?

- _Ja_ ! dit-il en prenant la manette. _Danke_ !

- Par contre, tu ne cris pas, d'accord ?

- Oui, Ludd', je sais, sinon, je ne peux plus jouer. »

Ludwig fit « non » de la tête, alors, l'albinos le regarda, perplexe.

« Je finirais le jeu à ta place. »

Gilbert se promis de ce taire. Il voulait finir ce « edgedgergzrhy » de jeu, comme il disait si bien.

* * *

Comment ça, "ça sent le vécu, ça aussi" ? Bon, je l'avoue, je m'inspire de mes réactions (attention, je ne dis pas de vulgarités, MOI ! XD).

Comment avez vous trouvé cet OS ?

Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je squatte le fandom GerPru (que ce soit relation fraternelle ou non ! xD). Parce que c'est vide ici ! (Tout le monde se jette sur le GerIta, le UsUk, le FrUk et le Spamano ou quoi ? XD)

Bref, si j'ose demander, review ? (Et si j'ai des choses à améliorer, dites-le moi. J'essaie de m'améliorer par moi-même, mais à mon âge, c'est un peu dur ! Donc, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, ce serait avec une grande joie !)


	3. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas

Bonjour les gens !

Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai une bonne raison de mon absence : j'ai un virus qui m'empêche d'aller sur Word. Je tape quelques mots/phrases et POUF il plante. TAT

Mais bref, me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS dans la série des PWTGB ! Cette fois-ci, se sera sur le jeu Just Dance 2 ! xD Bonne lecture~

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et Just Dance non plus.  
Pairing : Germancest, vers là fin xD  
Rating : Comme les autres xD

* * *

Gilbert était en train de préparer des tas de cannettes de bières allemandes, et de les mettre sur la petite table de leur salon. Quand il eut finit de préparer environ deux bonnes dizaines de bières, il appela son frère. Celui-ci, en voyant le nombre de canette de bières que son, exubérant, frère avait sortit, se frappa le front avec sa main et soupira.

« Gilbert, pourquoi as-tu sortit toutes ses bières ? Et où les as-tu achetées ? Tu as du vider un magasin, pour tout ça…

- Tu bosses trop, donc, ton génialissime frère te fais prendre une pause ! »

Ludwig soupira encore une fois. Son frère était incorrigible. Presque forcé, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit une bière. A la fin de la seconde, Gilbert alla chercher quelque chose. Quand il revint, il colla au nez de son frère un jeu Wii. Pendant que la Prusse souriait comme un débile, Allemagne, lui, fit un magnifique facepalm. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jeu Wii. Non, c'était « _Just Dance _». Ludwig secouait sa tête de gauche à droite, désespérer par le comportement « enfantin » de son grand frère.

« Aller, Luddy, on va bien se marrer !

- Non. Je ne jouerais pas à… ça. »

Gilbert, comme pour encourager son frère, commença. Il dansa, remuant son postérieur de tel façon que Ludwig en bavait presque. A la fin de la musique, et accessoirement de la quatrième bière de Ludwig, qui n'avait pas vu passer la troisième, Gilbert s'assit, et se reposa deux minutes. Puis, il demanda à son frère s'il voulait danser. « Non ». Il allait donc utiliser la force. Il sélectionna une musique, et leva son frère, lui fourrant par la même occasion, une télécommande Wii dans la main. Quand la musique débuta, Ludwig se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à se dire qu'il était complètement bourré. Il l'était, mais qu'un peu. Ils commencèrent donc à danser sur la musique «_ Barbie Girl _». Enfin, ils dansèrent et chantèrent. Parce que, oui, même en Allemagne, tout le monde est traumatisé par cette musique.

_« I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld~_

_- Life in plastic, It's fantastic~ »_

Les deux frères se déchainèrent donc sur cette musique. Les pas de Gilbert, qui jouait la « Fille » était justement très… Féminins. Mouvements de cheveux, de hanches… Bref, un truc de fille. Quant à Ludwig, ses pas étaient… Enfin ils l'étaient quoi. C'était, pour lui, comme pour son frère, indescriptible.

Si quelqu'un les avaient vu, il les aurait pris pour des fous.

Bref, après cette chanson et une autre bière, Ludwig se décoinça. Et il enchaina «_ Tik Tok _», « _It's raining men _» et « _Rasputin_ », et tout ça, sans poses. Gilbert, quant à lui était mort de rire. Il riait, mais en même temps, il trouvait son frère plutôt doué, surtout après avoir bu cinq bières.

Gilbert poussa son frère et dansa sur « _That's not my name _» et deux autres. A la fin, lui comme son frère étaient crevés. Ils s'endormirent donc tout les deux sur le canapé, dans une position… Etrange.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ludwig se réveilla, avec un énorme mal de crâne, il se retrouva face au postérieur de son frère… Son frère, quand à lui, avait sa tête sur ses jambes.

* * *

Juste histoire de dire, Rasputin est LA danse la plus dure du jeu. Et comme par hasard, Rasputin est russe... *vous comprendrez que je n'aime pas DU TOUT Russia xD*

Bref, juste une barre que je m'étais tapé un jour, et c'est l'OS qui à lancer la série des Play With The German Brothers !

En espérant que cela vous ai plu,

_Review ? xD_


	4. Jeux de guerres

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve sur ma série des Play With The German Brothers ! Gilbert va, au plus grand détriment de Ludwig, jouer au jeu Call of Duty ! (L'appel du devoir ! C'est classe, en FR ! xD). Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que rage, idioties et bières sont au rendez-vous ! ;) Bonne lecture !  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia ni COD.  
Pairing : Aucun.  
Rating : K+, parce que Gilbert le vaut bien ! xD

* * *

Gilbert avait récemment reçu, de la part d'Alfred un jeu vidéo nommé « Call Of Duty ». Un jeu de guerre très connu, dont le but du jeu était de… De faire la guerre, logique. Gilbert c'était dit que ça pourrait être marrant, alors, il avait commencé à y jouer.

Il était désormais accro à ce jeu. Et Ludwig était encore plus désespéré que d'habitude, car il rageait encore plus. A chaque fois qu'il mourrait, dans le jeu, il criait si fort que les morts pourrait se réveiller pour lui demander (plutôt méchamment) de ce taire. Et intérieurement, Ludwig aurait aimé le faire. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce que son frère était plus ou moins… Violent, dans ces cas-là. Il avait déjà balancé une manette Xbox juste à côté de Ludwig lorsqu'il lui avait demandé –gentiment- de ce taire alors, s'il lui demandait plus fermement, il était sur de se prendre la manette dans la tronche. Car Gilbert savait **très bien** viser.

Mais un jour, Ludwig en eu marre, et vint le voir, pour lui crier dessus.

« Maiiiiiis West ! C'est trop nul, ce jeu ! Je ne gagne jamais ! En réalité, je gagne toujours, alors pourquoi là je-

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ce n'est pas la réalité, Gil'. »

Ludwig soupira en voyant le manque de maturité de son frère. Le plus vieux ? Sérieusement ? Pendant ce soupir, Gilbert était retourné à son jeu, et « tuait » des gens.

« Ah ! Si je continue comme ça, je fais avoir un puta*n de ratio ! cria-t-il, en souriant. »

Un majestueux « facepalm » eu lieu, de la part de Ludwig, qui retourna travailler, aussi peu soit-il, car Gilbert recommença à crier.

« Gilbert ! Y'en a qui bossent ! Alors, FERME-LA ! »

Un gros blanc suivit. Ludwig sourit et recommença à travailler.

« Je m'en fiche ! » fut une réponse tardive de l'albinos, qui jouait actuellement avec les nerfs de son frère. Intérieurement, Ludwig avait envie de se lever, de baffer son frère, et de retourner travailler. Mais il se résonna en pensant que Gilbert était son grand frère, et qu'il devait le respecter. « Mon œil, ouais », pensa Ludwig, soupirant pour la énième fois. Gilbert cria encore. Ludwig se leva, le prit par le bras et le foutu dehors.

Pendant une heure il travailla, puis, retourna et ouvrit la porte –qu'il avait fermée à clef- à son frère, qu'il retrouva en train de se saouler sur le pas de la porte.

« Bière~ dit Gilbert en riant comme un débile. »

Un facepalm de Ludwig le fit rire encore plus. Quelle idée avait-il eut de l'enfermer dehors ? Il prit son frère par le bras, et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Donne-moi de la bière~

- Non, tu es déjà beurré comme un p'tit lu, ça suffit.

- West~

- Dors ! »

Il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Son frère était un peu débile, parfois. Souvent. La prochaine fois, il le laisserait devant ses jeux, même s'il criait.

« WEST ! DONNES-MOI D'LA BIERE ! »

Parce que, même sans jeu, il hurlait.

* * *

Je vous l'avez dit ! Bière et rage ! xD

Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le jeu, le Ratio, c'est . . . Le truc sur lequel mon cousin S'ACHARNE. Genre, plus le truc est haut, mieux c'est. Enfin, bref, moi, je ne joue pas à ces jeux, doooonc xD

Je vous préviens, pour la suite de cette série, je ferais des jeux peut-être un peu moins connu, tel que SlenderMan (Bouh !) ou Ao Oni. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse pour ceux ne connaissant pas ces jeux ! Désolééééée !

Aussi, vous aurez bientôt d'autres OS, dont certains plus triste, et aussi une petite surprise dont seule Cap'tain Sun est au courrant xD

Ciao, et review ? XD


	5. I can rage on Rage Game

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre de la série des Play With The German Brothers ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Cette fois-ci, c'est sur un type de jeux TREEES énervant : les rage-game ! x)  
Ps : Vous n'aurez peut-être pas que cet OS de moi, à lire, aujourd'hui xD ;)

Disclaimer : Nein. J'ai pas Hetalia. Et Nein, je n'ai pas tout les Rage Game en ma possession. x)  
Pairing : TREEES soft Germancest x)

* * *

Gilbert c'était récemment prit de passion pour un type de jeu : les « Rage Game ». Ces jeux, d'après leur nom, était fait pour péter un câble toute les trente secondes. Il avait connu ce type de jeu par quelqu'un qui faisait des vidéos sur Internet, et s'y était mit. Le point fort de ces jeux, c'était que l'on n'avait pas à les télécharger. Il y jouait donc souvent, beaucoup et intensivement.

Ce que n'appréciait pas les oreilles de Ludwig. Celui-ci, à cause des cris quasi-permanent de son frère, avait un mal de tête constant. La pharmacie lui livrait par kilos des boites d'aspirines.

Autant dire que Ludwig n'appréciait pas ces jeux. Pas qu'il les ait essayés, mais rien qu'à l'entente des cris –que dis-je ? Des hurlements- de son frère, et du mal de crâne que cela lui donnait, il n'aimait pas.

Puis, un jour, il se décida d'aller voir son frère pour lui demander de ce taire.

« Gil, s'il te plait, tu pourrais arrêter de crier quand tu perds ?

- Mais j'y arrive paaaaas ! »

Le timbre de sa voix était étrangement affecté. Il regarda son frère, avec un de ces regards signifiant « Aide-moi, mon Lulu préféré-chéri-adoré ». Ludwig soupira.

« J'ai compris, dit-il en prenant une chaise et en s'installant aux côtés de son frère. »

Gilbert lui montra le niveau –le premier des vieux Mario (et le premier du jeu)-, et lui montra jusqu'où il arrivait, depuis une semaine : avant le premier drapeau. Le premier Check point. Check point qu'il avait nommé « S » comme « Scheiße ». Ludwig soupira.

« Pousses-toi un peu, Gil. Voilà, merci, dit-il en prenant place devant le PC. »

A la suite de ça, il alla jusqu'au Check Point « S » sans problème. Un sourire à son frère, et c'était reparti. Il arriva jusqu'à la fin du premier niveau, mais piège ! Il mourut devant le « château » de fin. Ludwig soupira et recommença, son frère le regardant. Il ne se fit pas avoir deux fois au même endroit. Mais à un autre, oui. Un peu avant le château, des piques cachées sortirent de nulle part, et il mourut.

Ludwig soupira encore.

« Gil, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais je te finis ce niveau, et je te le laisse, ce jeu.

- Tu vois pourquoi je rage ! »

Ludwig se retint de soupirer et finit –calmement- le niveau. Il laissa la place à son frère, qui s'attela au second niveau.

« Gil, tu vas vraiment continuer de jouer ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir. Cela confirme mes doutes. »

Gilbert le regarda, perplexe. Quels doutes ?

Ludwig, ayant comprit la question se cachant derrière ce regard, dit :

« Gilbert, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu es vraiment, vraiment un maso. »

Ludwig, ayant insisté sur le second « vraiment », fit un faible sourire à son frère, qui lui tirait la langue, en riant.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? XD (Débile ? x))

J'ai fais la description des Rage-Game dans l'OS, mais si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez y aller, je suis là pour ça (et pour écrire, au passage xD).

Ah, non, je précise aussi que tous les pièges sont TROP (oui, pas "très", mais "trop" xD) bien cachés. XD On ne sait pas s'il y a un piège ou non x)

Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas poster l'OS sur Slenderman, parce que je ne l'avais pas tout à fait finis. (Hier soir, je vous ai fait un Lemon (que j'ose pas poster xD) donc, j'étais concentrée dessus, et puis... Zut xD)

Enfin, bref, ciao~


	6. New Super Mario Bros U

Hallo everybody ! Aujourd'hui, comme vous le voyez, nouveau chapitre (bien plus complet que les autres, je pense), sur ma série des PWTGB ! Aujourd'hui, notre petit Gilbert adoré va tester un jeu qui me fait rager à un point... Ce jeu est "New Super Mario Bros U". Bon, je vous dis pas le nombre de passages secrets que j'ai pris, maiiis... BREF ! Un dernier truc : ce jeu m'a tuée de rire. Vous verrez pourquoi... xD

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas Hetalia ni Mario. (Dommage xD)  
Pairing : Aucun ? XD

* * *

Gilbert courrait comme un imbécile dans la rue, un gros carton dans les bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entra, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, dans sa maison, posa le carton et appela son frère.

« LUD ! Tu devineras JAMAIS quoi ! »

Le dit « Lud » qui était encore dans les escaliers imagina le pire. Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait.

« J'ai acheté une Wii U ! »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Il avait acheté une Wii U ? Ludwig soupira.

« La 32 Go ! La noire, tu sais, la plus chère ! Avec 2 jeux en plus du pack normal. »

Une des mains de Ludwig alla dire « bonjour » au front de ce dernier. Il commença à lui crier après lorsque son frère lui expliqua qu'il avait eu une réduction, et qu'elle n'avait pas était chère, par rapport à son prix habituel. Bon, il laissait passer, pour une fois.

Gilbert lui sourit et alla installer leur nouvelle console. Ou, plus tôt, sa nouvelle console. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, qu'elle fut connectée à internet et que le Game Pad fut allumé, Gilbert commença à jouer à un des nouveaux jeux qu'il avait : Mario. Enfin, plus exactement New Super Mario Bros Wii U.

Les premiers niveaux furent faciles. Le premier monde, en général, fut facile. Et Gilbert s'extasiait sur une chose, dans ces niveaux :

« Un Yoshi~ Il est troooop ! »

Oui, il s'extasiait sur les Yoshis. Ludwig trouvait cela d'ailleurs très gamin, mais il ne disait rien.

Le Second Monde fut plus compliqué. Dès le premier niveau, Gilbert commença à rager, à perdre des vies… Il utilisa d'ailleurs son premier crédit. Les crédits sont ce qui redonne cinq vies, et qui, par la même occasion, font perdre tous les objets et réapparaitre les maisons-champignons.

Après le premier niveau du second monde, un nouveau personnage apparut : « Carotin ». Gilbert le décrit comme « Un truc laid et Un-Awesome qui court vite », ce qui est plutôt vrai.

Et puis, au second niveau du monde « Dune de miel », Gilbert perdit toutes ses vies, et, à sa plus grande « joie », il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sauvegardé et qu'il devait refaire le niveau précédent. Et battre de nouveau ce « Carotin ».

« SHEIßE ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Va te faire jeu de mes-

- Gilbert ! »

Son frère, qui passait dans le coin, l'avait entendu jurer. Et le fait de lui crier dessus l'avait calmé.

« Luddy ! Le jeu, là, c't'un con !

- Gil, calmes-toi !

- Mais ! Attends ! Le jeu, là, j'ai mourru, et je dois recommencer ce que je n'avais pas sauvegardé ! »

Le blond soupira. Son frère n'était pas mature, certes, mais de là à insulter un jeu.

« Cela me parait normal, qu'il faille sauvegarder. Et on dit « je suis mort », et pas « j'ai mourru ». »

Gilbert lui tira la langue et lui demanda de venir l'encourager. Ayant finit ses papiers, il accepta, pensant qu'il pourrait aussi le faire taire. Il s'assit donc sur le canapé, aux côtés de Gilbert, qui se leva et s'assit sur les jambes de son frère.

« J'te dérange pas, mon Lu ?

- Si je te dis que o-

- Ça veux dire non~ »

Il recommença et gagna, cette fois ci. Et, même si à chaque saut il stressait et s'appuyait fortement contre Ludwig, les seuls cris qu'il poussait était des « Yes~ » ou des « Un passage secret ! Appelez-moi Dieu ! ».

Au bout d'un moment, l'albinos laissa partir son frère, qui devait faire à manger.

Et il gagna toujours.

Et, tous les jours, il jouait. Il perdait ? Pas grave, il recommençait. Il tombait juste avant la fin ? Ce n'était pas grave, il continuait. Ce jeu, pour lui, était vraiment addictif.

Addictif et drôle car, lorsqu'il arriva au monde 5, le monde nommée « Jungle Cassis », le boss se nommait « Iggy », surnom qui avait était créé grâce à Kiku pour notre cher Anglais.

« Pourquoi, Gilbert, rigoles-tu comme un idiot ?

- Y'a un boss qui s'appelle « Iggy » !

- C'est bien, Gilbert, dit-il en soupirant. »

Il eut du mal à battre se boss tellement il riait en imaginant Arthur à la place de la tortue.

Mais ce fut au boss du Monde 7 où Gilbert crû mourir tellement son rire était incontrôlable. Ce boss aurait pu s'appeler de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginable, mais il avait fallut que les créateurs du jeu choisissent _ce_ nom. Juste _ce_ nom.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du boss, il appela son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je vais t'affronter !

- Quoi ? »

Oui, vous l'avez deviné. Le boss s'appelait « Ludwig ». Et non, il ne ressemblait pas à Ludwig.

« Luddy ! T'es sexy en tortue ! Et tes cheveux bleus sont… Bleus !

- Niveau déduction… Je ne dirais rien, c'est mieux pour toi… »

Ludwig soupira et sortit du salon, laissant son frère à ses jeux vidéos. Le blond alla travailler, dans le calme le plus serein et la-

« PUTAIN LUDWIG TU ME LES BRISES ! »

Comme disait l'autre, tout est relatif, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors ?  
Plusieurs choses : Je pense passer ces fics en "T" parce qu'avec toutes les insultes que dit notre Pru' national... xD

Secondement, oui, c'est vrai. Il y a un Boss nommé Iggy. Et oui, y'a un boss nommé Ludwig. Et non, il n'est pas "sexy en tortue" xD

Enfin, bref, grâce à mon Père (qui à acheté la Wii U sans le dire à ma mère) et ce jeu avec des noms épiques, j'ai pu faire cet OS xD

Review ?


End file.
